1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine having an editorial function. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine which forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member by scanning an original and performs image editing such as "trimming" or similar image editing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the electrophotographic copying machines capable of image editing, two types machines are known in a rough classification. A first one is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 87470/1984 laid open on May 21, 1984. In this first prior art, an original is put on an editor board for image editing and a position on the original is designated by an inputting pen for "trimming", "masking" or the like, and thereafter the original is moved and put onto an original table to execute a copying processing.
A second one is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10771/1983 laid open on Jan. 21, 1983. In this second prior art, an original is put on an original table while facing upward, coordinates on a surface of the original to be edited are detected and entered by means of keys, and thereafter the original is turned over and the copying processing is executed.
In the first prior art, an apparatus dedicated to editing such as the editor board is required and therefore it is higher in cost and has a disadvantage in excess space usage.
In the second prior art, coordinates on the surface of the original are read and the coordinates data is designated through keys, and therefore operation is very troublesome.